This invention relates to the reclaiming of heat from spent shower bath water exiting from the shower closet drain to the sewerage system, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for recovering and transferring the heat of the spent shower bath water to the fresh cold water entering the shower bath thereby to reduce the supply from the hot water tank.
In conventional shower bath installations the spent water exits unimpeded through the shower closet drain to the sewerage system thereby wasting all the heat remaining in the water. Since most people use shower bath water having a temperature range between approximately 102.degree. F. (38.9.degree. C.) to 110.degree. F. (43.3.degree. C.) the spent water exiting the shower closet has a temperature range of approximately 94.degree. F. (52.2.degree. C.) to 102.degree. F. (38.9.degree. C.) and the available heat is conventionally unused. The temperature of the water supplied by conventional hot water heaters normally ranges between 124.degree. F. (69.4.degree. C.) and 160.degree. F. (88.9.degree. C.) and is mixed with incoming cold water of approximately 60.degree. F. (33.3.degree. C.) to 65.degree. F. (36.1.degree. C.) supplied to the building to obtain the desired shower bath temperature. When there are a number of persons in a family residence, a centrally supplied multi-family dwelling, or a hotel/motel building, the amount of hot water supplied by the water heater and the energy required to heat the cold supply water in the heater may be substantial.